Lycomorph
A lycomorph '''is a human that has been mutated by lycomorphy, a viral disease rampant across Perigean Tide's world, especially Tartra. In general, lycomorphy causes neurological degeneration, but this can be prevented through the use of zenithrix. These lycomorphs are referred to as '''stable or stabilized lycomorphs, and more casually known as [[Lycan|'lycans']]. Most lycans are indebted into The Pack. Characteristics Appearance See also: Lycomorph Phenotypes A lycomorph is an animalistic demi-humanoid, usually between 4' and 5' at the peak of the shoulder. Its once-human body has contorted into a grotesquely animalistic shape, though some unsettlingly human echoes remain in its five toed hands and feet, blunt face, and piercingly human eyes. A lycomorph has loose skin with a blubbery texture regardless of how much body fat it actually has. Its body has a charred, amorphous appearance, with a loosely attached pelt of hair draped over it. The hanging skin appears split open, unable to accommodate the new size of the body. Lycomorphs vary in coat pattern, size, build, ear shape, and over all appearance depending on how it appeared as a human. Traits * gummy movement and implausible flexibility * fast healing factor * difficult to kill * can eat almost anything * stupid fur changes dumb color wip Behavior Lycomorph behavior is a bit of a mystery and not widely understood. They are difficult to study because of the inherent danger of even being near one. However, one thing that is known for sure is that they are highly motivated by hunger. Their transformation is high cost in energy, and so a lycomorph is "born" ravenous. They crave the meat of humans and other lycomorphs above all else, but will eat anything that registers to them as edible. Human flesh, lycomorph flesh, live animals, dead animals, meat, veggies, empty boxes or cans that once contained meat or veggies, etc are all fair game in the blank eyes of a lycomorph. Beyond their search for food, they seem to lack other motives. As a general rule, they seem disinterested in most other basic animal affairs such as mating or rearing young or creating social bonds. Occasionally a lycomorph may become obsessed with protecting a piece of territory if it was meaningful to them in their human life, or they may scrap with other lycomorphs for temporary dominance, but aside from that, they tend to live in a very transient manner roaming from one food source to another. Intelligence While a lycomorph may have echoes of human knowledge bumping around in its empty head, they do not possess human sapience or awareness. Lycomorphs are unable to recall specific human memories, and very quickly lose the ability to recognize people it knew in its human life. Many unlucky people have made the mistake of thinking they could get through to a loved one post-transformation, only to get themselves killed and eaten. Further compounding this misconception is the fact that lycomorphs retain the ability for human speech for a time after transformation, although they no longer have the ability to organize or comprehend it. They spout random sentence fragments and echoes of thoughts or feelings they had before their transformation until they have completely lost all capacity for language. General lycomorph intelligence can be compared to a raccoon, but a raccoon is probably still a bit smarter. A lycomorph can open basic latches and recognize some extremely basic patterns, but tends to be lacking in long term memory and patience. They are not to be underestimated, though, because underestimating lycomorphs as a rule makes it easier for the exceptional ones to kill ya. If you want a good idea of how a lycomorph thinks and perceives the world, think about those google deep dream things with all the dogs in them, but more goth. Transmission The traditional myth is that lycomorphy is transmitted by bite, but that's only kind of true. While you can contract lycomorphy via bite, saliva is a poor host for the virus compared to the beast's blood or raw body matter. The risk factor for contracting the virus is as follows: The scientists of Tartra are still trying to fully understand the virus, where it came from, when it arose, and how to fight it. Presently, there is no vaccination or medication that can truly fight the virus--the closest thing is zenithrix, which merely halts the degradation in an already infected individual. It is worth noting that lycans treated with zenithrix are non-contagious and it is impossible to contract lycomorphy from them, though suspicion and skepticism remain. Transformation The virus typically incubates in its host for anywhere between 24 hours and 7 days, though contact with lunar radiation can speed the process up to a same-day expedited transformation if the exposure is great enough. During the incubation period, the host may or may not experience flu-like symptoms and memory issues. Zenithrix is most effective at this stage, becoming less and less successful at curbing the deterioration of the host as the condition progresses. Once the infected person has their first transformation, they will erratically transform back and forth from human to beast, losing gaps of time as their brain deteriorates from the repeated transformations. The time spent as a human gets shorter and shorter with each subsequent transformation until they never transform back again. Once a person reaches this point, they are a lycomorph. In Psionics A psionic who has contracted lycomorphy has an even grimmer outlook. Something about being a psionic is fundamentally incompatible with the lycomorphic virus, and psionics who contract it almost instantaneously transform into a malformed beast known as an ecliptamorph. Zenithrix does not help psionics or ecliptamorphs, and the victim always dies less than 24 hours later. Lycans Main Article: Lycan A lycan is a lycomorph who has been stablized by zenithrix before being lost forever. They can transform back and forth from a human''oid'' form to a lycomorphic one at will, but other than that, life kinda sucks for them. View within Tartra Lycomorphs are feared and reviled wherever they appear. Oddly enough, in spite of (or perhaps because of) the prevalence of lycomorphy, they are shown the least respect in Verdamt, generally being seen more as stupid beasts to be hunted rather than doomed carriers of a horrific life-ending virus. Of course, the people of Verdamt know they are also the latter, but the cultural focus tends to be on "strong people kill lycomorphs, fear is for wussies." Those from the Rothschild Institute have a stronger (and honestly more sensible level of) fear, as being infected with lycomorphy as a psionic is an even more gruesome fate. test Category:Lycomorphy Category:Divergent Humans Category:Fauna